1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a C5 benzothiazolyl sulfone compound, a method of preparing the same, a method of preparing a polyene dialdehyde compound using the same, and a method of synthesizing lycopene using the same. Particularly, the present invention relates to a C5 benzothiazolyl sulfone compound, a preparation method thereof, a method of efficiently preparing crocetin dialdehyde (C20H24O2) having a polyene dialdehyde structure using the sulfone compound and C30 and C40 apo-carotene dialdehydes homologous thereto, and a method of synthesizing lycopene using the sulfone compound. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel C5 benzothiazolyl sulfone compound having an acetal protecting group derived from neopentyl glycol, a preparation method thereof, a method of efficiently preparing crocetin dialdehyde and homologous C30 (C30H36O2) and C40 (C40H48O2) apo-carotene dialdehyde compounds using the sulfone compound, and a method synthesizing lycopene via a double-bond formation reaction using the sulfone compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention pertains to a C5 benzothiazolyl sulfone compound having an acetal protecting group, a method of preparing the same, a method of efficiently preparing C20 crocetin dialdehyde having a polyene dialdehyde structure using the same and C30 and C40 apo-carotene dialdehyde compounds homologous thereto, and a method of synthesizing lycopene using sulfone synthesis.

In regard thereto, the following method is known. Specifically, a C5 Wittig salt having an acetal protecting group derived from neopentyl glycol is prepared, and then subjected to a Wittig reaction with crocetin dialdehyde, yielding a polyene dialdehyde compound homologous thereto (Cited Reference). However, this case is problematic because the reaction has to be carried out for about 20 min at high temperature using microwaves, the Z-double bond configuration is mainly formed due to the use of the Wittig salt that is difficult to purify, and phosphine oxide that is difficult to remove is generated as a byproduct.